The Four Horsemen
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Pestilence, the youngest of the horsemen feels he has failed in his task to destroy humanity. But with the emergence of The Darkness he sees another chance to redeem himself. AU where Death lives. Prompt given by PrawnNetwork. Season 10/11 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. So this is written for a prompt I got from PrawnNetwork and is something different from what I normally write.**

 **The prompt was to write a story which involved "pressured by War and Famine Pestilence seeks out the Darkness too make a new form of sickness which would affect literately almost everybody. The darkness tricks Pestilence and he forced to right his mistake (with the help of his brothers)."**

 **I hope you like what I have written so far.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Pestilence was miffed. Well that was to put a finer point on it. The Winchesters had somehow managed to stop the apocalypse, and they had beaten him. That was his time to shine, to show his brothers who he truly was. He would not be so cross if it wasn't for that blasted humanity. They fought wars without thought, they let people go hungry without a care, and yet there damn scientists kept coming up with ways to fight every disease he had developed. He tried to come up with new ones, and what happened? The Winchesters and there pet angel destroyed it all. And then to add insult to injury, they took away his brother. Death, the one he was closest to. The one who taught him all he knew, working together they had more than once plagued (and that was a word was not a pun) the world, making so many die at his hand, he had felt invincible with Death at his side. But then they came, with their vaccines and prevention methods and he found himself forced out in the cold. His brothers still got plenty of prey, so why not him? Why was he the one the humans managed to fight? Was it because he was the youngest? The most inexperienced of the four? Was that why they fought him and didn't let him run riot as they did the others? Oh he knew that there was no way of stopping death, the oldest of the four, nothing could ever stand against him. Not even god, but war and famine, surely humanity could fight those? All they would have to do was agree to disagree and put the time and effort they put into war into feeding the poor and his other brothers would feel the same as he did. But no, they put all their time into ignoring the needy and fighting against each other in a futile attempt for dominance, and yet all that time they fought him as well. Coming up with new and inventive ways to get rid of disease. It just wasn't fair in his mind.

Something had to change. Somehow. But he didn't have that power, it wasn't up to him what happened in the world. He had had his chance and that damn angel had cut off his finger, gaining his ring and thus shutting away the only hope he ever had. Lucifer. Though even he knew that that archangel would have tried to hold them back, hold him back. Just as humanity did. And so he sat there and watched. He watched as the leviathans (ugly parasites in his mind) were defeated, he watched as the humans tried (and failed) to close the gates of hell. He watched as a new guardian of the mark Cain, the key that held the true evil of world at bay, came to being. Smiling slightly when he realised it was one of the Winchesters, it was nothing more than they deserved in his mind.

And he watched as the other fought so fervently to save his brother. It was then that he had a spark of an idea. He himself could not destroy humanity alone, and his brothers would not join with him. War and Famine thinking they were so strong in this modern world they did not need his assistance as they once had, and Death, well he had become distance to them all since the apocalypse that didn't happen. Pestilence had no idea what had happened, but he wanted his brother back. They worked so well together and he was so wise. The oldest of time, Death. He wanted to do something to show that he was worthy of his older brother, that such great a being would give him time. As such he watched as Death offered Dean Winchester his deal, and he watched as Dean supposedly killed his brother, but he knew that it was impossible to kill Death, annoy yes, kill him, no. As such he smiled when he saw the result of the Winchesters saving each other. They had released the darkness. Someone who could and would (he hoped) work with him to end humanity as was his purpose. Give him a way to prove himself to the brother he had always looked up to, prove himself to Death. With that in mind he gathered himself together, aiming to go to earth to meet his new ally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I would like to thank thefriendlyguy63 for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Pestilence watched the woman, the Darkness, study all that was around her. She had grown quickly, and yet there was still much for her to learn if she was to destroy all that god created. But he would help her, he would willing be her guide on this journey. With that in mind he moved so that she could see him there.

"Who are you?" She asked in a voice that sent shivers down his spine. It was a voice which held wisdom and age, just like Death's did.

"I am Pestilence and I have come to offer you my services." He replied standing straight. He would not show weakness in front of this power.

"And why would I need them?" the Darkness asked in a voice as smooth as honey.

"You do not know this world God created-" Pestilence started to explain. Stating his idea to her.

"Do not use that name." the woman interrupted with a snap of command. That irritant that thought himself so great. She would not have him mentioned to her.

"I am sorry, but he created much. More than you can destroy or remove alone." Pestilence continued though now there was a shadow of fear in his voice. He knew that the being in front of him had the power to destroy him if she so choose. But to receive great rewards, you must take great risks.

"And your point is?" the Darkness asked honestly interested it what this Pestilence could do to about that problem.

"I will help you. My role in this universe is to destroy all things that are alive. We can rid this earth of not just humanity but all forms of life. Together we would have that power." Pestilence responded warming to his theme as he saw in his mind's eye the destruction that together they could cause. And then he saw his brothers bowing down to him as the more powerful one for once. There would be no more turning their back on him for his weakness. No he would rule among the horsemen.

"And yet, from what I have learnt, humanity is doing a good enough job at riding themselves from this place. What with their wars and famine." The Darkness responded once again in a silky tone, the words designed to find their way under Pestilence's skin and into his heart and mind.

At that sentence Pestilence growled. He did not want to be reminded of how he was the weakest brother. But taking a deep breath he tried again. He needed this. To work with this being, needed to show his brothers who he truly was.

"True, but War and Famine work slowly. It will be many years if not centuries, before they fulfil that task. Whereas you and I together could have it done in weeks if not days." Pestilence replied in a persuasive voice making the Darkness turn her eyes onto him in closer inspection as if she was finally seeing the merits of his plan.

"If you are that powerful why have you not done it alone? Or maybe you are not all you claim to be." The Darkness replied with a shrug after she had studied him intently, and while she did turn away from him, she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to see how he would respond to that challenge. She wished to gauge the strengths and weaknesses of this being.

"I am." Pestilence replied with absolution. He was powerful and he was strong. He was all he claimed and more, if only someone would give him the chance to prove himself to them all. He would, and could, destroy the world.

"And yet humanity fights you, does it not?" the Darkness asked in a relentless pursuit of understanding this being in front of her. Understanding the driving force behind him.

"It does." Pestilence replied through gritted teeth at having his weakness thrown in his face.

"Then why would I partner myself to someone who can he fought by those I seek to remove from my vicinity?" the Darkness asked with curiosity. It made no sense to her.

"If we work together, we can make a plague so powerful none can fight it. I saw what happened when you were released. The power of your smoke, and how it infected those in your path." Pestilence tried to explain. He could hear in his voice the awe at her skills, as well as a slight tone of desperation. He needed this partnership.

"And yet a cure was found in short order." The Darkness replied with a shrug. The result of her traveling through the bodies of people who were not strong enough to hold her were of no consequence. They were a by-product to her finding her true home, of coalescing into the woman she was now.

"The Winchesters. They ruin everything, if we infect them first, we will have humanity at our mercy." Pestilence said with excitement at the idea that he would be the one who beat them. The one who brought the Winchesters to their knees.

"No." the Darkness snapped turning back to him and exuding power enough to make him gasp and fall to his knees in front of her.

"No?" He managed to get out of his closing throat.

"No. Sam Winchester may die and if you wish for him to be the first then do so. But Dean cannot die. Not yet. He released me, and for that I am grateful." The Darkness replied in her soft silky voice as she bent down and placed her hand gently on his chin and looked deep into his eyes.

"You would let him live because you are grateful?" Pestilence asked with confusion, the constriction in his throat leaving at the closeness of her.

"We share a bond, him and I. do not try to understand It." the Darkness replied pushing away the being at her feet as she straightened.

"Very well. Dean Winchester lives. But the rest. I can bring forth a disease that is quick and none can fight, and you, you can deliver it to the world." Pestilence said from his position on the floor.

"It seems we have a deal." The Darkness replied turning and holding out her hand to help him up again. And Pestilence was so over joyed about being able to do what he was created to do he did not see the calculating gleam in her eyes as she looked him up and down once more. The look was clearly that of a predator watching her prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. I would like to thank PrawnNetwork for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It took a few days but finally Pestilence had the perfect disease to present to the Darkness. It would affect so many and kill before humanity could even try to think of a way to fight it. It was his greatest creation. It was therefore with great pride in his work, that he offered the vial of sickly yellow gas to the woman who would disperse it throughout the world.

"Are you sure this will work?" The Darkness asked holding up the small vial and watching the way the gas swirled into a liquid and back again.

"Yes. It the most powerful disease I have ever created, it will destroy all of humanity, then when they bury there dead it will seep into the earth and kill all the plants and animals as well. Soon we will have a barren rock and we will have won." Pestilence assured her, excitement evident in his voice at the idea. He could not wait to watch how as they destroyed the world. It was going to be so beautiful.

"We... yes." The Darkness replied before taking the vial in her hand and crushing it without a thought, letting the broken glass cut her skin causing blood to pour forth. Once she saw a sufficient amount had trickled out of her skin she produced yet another vial to catch the blood, filling it to the top before placing a stopper in it and holding it out to Pestilence. Who was confused by this, why was she giving him a vial of her blood?

"This vial contains the disease, but it has been subtly altered so that Dean Winchester alone is immune. Take it." The Darkness said, answering his unasked question with a smile of friendship upon her lips.

"But I thought you were to deliver it across the world?" Pestilence asked confused by this turn of events still. He would not be able to get it everywhere before humanity found a way to fight it. That was always his problem.

"I shall, but I believe that as a reward for your hard work you should be allowed to deliver it to its first victim. You wished for Sam Winchester to be infected first correct?" The Darkness asked calmly, she was not cross with him for questioning her as he thought she would be, she still looked at him as her friend.

"Yes." Pestilence replied with a nod, his eyes now caught on the vial in her hand watching it, though he still did not take it. He couldn't believe she would give him this pleasure.

"Then take the vial and smash it when he is near. The effects will be felt almost immediately." The Darkness responded in a silky smooth voice which seemed to infiltrate his mind with warmth.

"Thank you." He breathed reaching out and taking the vial staring at the contents with awe.

"Good luck Pestilence." The Darkness replied, and he was so engrossed by the vial in his hands he didn't see her smirk, or the gleam in her eyes as she disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

* * *

Once he had realised she had gone Pestilence started to scourer the earth for Sam Winchester, finally locating him in the Winchesters top secret bunker, or well not so top secret as even the king of hell knew its location now. With that he made himself appear there, in a room surrounded by books. For a second he stood and watched Sam bent over the tombs, as if he was researching something. He wanted to saviour this moment. The time he would remove this being from the earth. Taking a deep breath and with a smile on his face he let the vial fall casually from his hand, releasing an unseen gas that permeated throughout the air.

he watched as Sam Winchester stood to get a new book only to find his legs give out beneath him and for him to crumple, coughing as he went to his hands and knees, onto the floor. And he watched with great glee as he saw the blood trickle out of the younger Winchesters mouth. It was glorious. And when Dean Winchester came in carrying some food, and found his brother on the floor fighting for his life, dropping the plate with a resounding smash and a shout of dismay to go to him, Pestilence almost danced with glee. It was working just as he had planned.

He followed Dean as he staggered to pull his brother to his bed, he never really understood why humans liked to put there loved ones in bed when he had infected them, but it was what they did and as such he followed. He followed and listened as Dean gave Sam empty platitudes, there was nothing that could save the younger Winchester after all. He watched as Sam smiled at his brother, a gruesome sight with all the blood he had around his mouth, but he watched as Sam nodded that he would fight, that he would stay strong. That together they would get through this. It was almost commendable, almost. And as he saw the younger Winchester slip into unconsciousness on the bed he saw how Dean collapsed at his side, whispering prayers into the night, prayers that would never be answered, not by god. He no longer cared for his creations.

Pestilence was congratulating himself on succeeding, thinking of going to find The Darkness to see when she would distribute it throughout earth when he felt a twisting in his gut. What was that? Suddenly the twisting became unbearable pain he found that he too had collapsed onto his knees. What was going on? Suddenly he felt a cough rack him, and pulling his hand away from his mouth he found it caked with his own blood. No, this can't be happening. What had she done? What had The Darkness done? And as he collapsed onto his side on the floor he heard her words reverberate through his head.

" _This vial contains the disease, but it has been subtly altered so that Dean Winchester alone is immune. Take it."_

It was then he realised how she had tricked him. She had made **only** Dean Winchester immune, he no longer was. With a cry at this realisation he curled himself up into a ball. There was none who could help him now, he had been felled by his own folly, his brothers were right after all. He truly was the weakest of them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. I am so sorry for the long time in coming for this update. My head just hasn't been in the right place to write it. But I'm back now.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, there is only one more after this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Death was searching the universe, trying to find God so that he could come and help place the darkness back into her cage when he felt it. It was a very special Death calling him. One he had marked as his own to deliver, once more Sam Winchester was going to die, again. With that realisation Death abandoned his search and made his way sedately to the Winchesters home. There was always a chance that Dean would find some way to save Sam after all, and he would much prefer not to have a wasted the trip. But what he saw when he got there was something he had not expected, for while yes, there was Sam unconscious on the bed and Dean on his knees in prayer for help from anyone, on the floor was his youngest brother, infected by the looks of it by the same disease as Sam.

"What did you do Pestilence?" He asked as he knelt besides the dying being. There were only three beings in existence who had the power to do what had been done here. He was one of them, and the other two where the God and the darkness. The question was, how had she got to Pestilence?

"I'm sorry brother. I failed. I made a deal with the darkness, a way to destroy the world. But she insisted that Dean Winchester be not harmed so I gave her my strongest disease and she altered it. But I did not realise she had changed it so that I to would be infected. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Pestilence whispered as coughs racked his body and blood seeped from his dry and cracking lips. He was begging Death for absolution at his end, even though he knew he didn't deserve it. But he needed to know that his brother did not blame him for whatever befell them all as a consequence of his actions.

"she insisted Dean lived did she?" Was all Death said in reply as he got up from the floor and moved so he could study the man who had sliced him in two with his own scythe. He had not been too pleased by that action, but he had always known that Dean was special. Ever since he had walked into the pizza pallor in Chicago to ask him for his ring. But now he had to decide what he was going to do. He could save his brother, and subsequently Sam as well, or he could let Pestilence die for his wounded pride and craving for power and acclaim. Hmm, it was a tough decision, but if he wanted Amara removed from the earth he was going to need the Winchesters on his side, not hers. As such he settled himself into a chair and made himself visible to the only conscious human in the room.

"You are praying to the wrong God, Dean. It's his sister who did this, and it is only she who can undo it." he said in a calm tone surprising the man kneeling on the floor so much he fell backwards as he turned to see who had spoken.

"Death? What? But… I killed you." Dean replied with shock in his voice at the sight of the man in front of him.

"Do you really think you have that power Dean? I am disappointed, I thought you had more brains than that." Death replied amiably. When would the Winchesters learn that they could not defeat Death, just put off their meeting a little longer each time?

"you can't take Sammy, I won't let you." Dean said as he recovered, moving so that he was in front of his brother with his arms out. He knew that it was pointless, but he couldn't lose his brother. Not like this, not now. He couldn't fight the darkness alone.

"Unless you can get Amara to reserve what she has done to him, there will be nothing you can do." Death answered simply staring at the man in front of him hoping he would make the decision he needed to make. There was no way Death could get an antidote without Amara here after all.

At that sentence Dean understood, and taking a deep breath he nodded before resuming his kneeling position and closing his eyes.

"Amara, its Dean Winchester. Please I need your help. Please come to me." He whispered sending the prayer across the world and wondering if he was truly doing the right thing. If this was what Sam would want him to do. But he had no choice, he couldn't' go on without his brother. Not if there was a chance to save him.

"I will always come when you call Dean." Came a female voice from the other side of the bed.

Opening his eyes he looked up into the face of the darkness and he felt the usual sense of peace settle over him when in her vicinity. It was strange and it was wrong and he tried to fight it, but he failed at every turn.

"Hello Amara." Death said standing from behind Dean and moving her eyes from staring loving at her human to him, where they hardened.

"You." she spat she could not believe he was here.

"Yes, me." Death responded with a nod and moved so he was standing at the foot of the bed with Dean on his knees on one side and Amara glaring at him on the other. The position was also subsequently in front of Pestilence who was dying on the floor, yet still taking in every word and movement from the three players in front of him. Though in truth he thought, there were only two players, Dean had always been and would always be a pawn.

"What are you doing here?" Amara asked Death with hard eyes. She did not want nor need his interference in her plan.

"I have come to take Sam Winchester's soul, unless you are inclined to save him." Death replied simply, though he made no move to touch the unconscious Winchester.

"And why would I do that?" Amara asked smirking at him. Sam was a tool to her. A way to get what she wanted from her human on the floor.

"I'll do anything you ask, just please, save my brother." Dean begged right on cue making Amara turn to stare at him with benevolence as she smiled.

"Dean. I wish it had not had to happen this way. I wish you would have joined me before now. But yes I will save your brother for your allegiance." She said in her silky tones, offering the deal she had come here to make.

"That would work, of course I offer a counter proposal." Death said before Dean could reply and join her side.

"You have no say in this old man." Amara spat at him raising her hand as if she intended to remove him from the room, though all Death did in response was raise one eyebrow at her.

"Ah but I do. I can kill Dean with just a thought. Save Sam and my brother without making any deals and I'll let him live. Make that deal and he will die." Death replied in his usual measured tone.

"You think he means that much to me?" Amara growled at him. How dare he try to play her? She would not stand for this behaviour.

"I know he does. I know the rules of your cage Amara, do not forget who I am." Death responded sternly as if he was chastising an earnt child.

There was a beat of silence as Amara contemplated Death's words and Dean held his breath in the hopes that she would take Death's deal, he would prefer not to make one himself.

"Very well." Amara sighed. She knew in this she had no power. So with that decision made Death handed her a vial which she once again smashed in her hand producing her blood once more, though rather than filling another vial and handing it to anyone she simply let the blood drip down onto the floor until there was enough that the antidote with take effect.

Once done she turned to Death and glared at him once more. "This isn't over."

"No, I never thought it was, but it is not me you will be fighting." Death replied with a nod of his head in a strange type of respect.

With that Amara disappeared in a swirl of black smoke leaving Dean looking down at Sam and hoping she hadn't lied and that he would be well again.

All the while Death, no longer visible to Dean's sight, had moved to his brother's side once more.

"Thank you Death, thank you." Pestilence said reaching out for his hand as he took a deep breath of the cleansing air.

"We will talk about this later. When you are well." Was all Death said, giving his brothers hand a quick squeeze as he left once more on his hunt for the one who could put an end to this all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. So here it is. The last chapter, I would like to take this time to thank those of you who have reviewed, followed and favoured, as well as PrawnNetwork for the wonderful prompt.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Pestilence had made his exit from the Winchesters bunker as soon as he had felt well enough to do so. He felt ashamed at what he had done. He had fallen for the oldest trick of them all. He had given in to his conceit and pride and it had also most ended his existence. And so he when he was well enough he made sure to remove himself as far away from everything and everyone as he could. Luckily it seemed his other brothers had yet to hear of his disgrace and ridiculous behaviour. But he knew it was only time, he knew once Death came to talk to him he would give him the punishment he deserved. And so Pestilence waited and watched as the Winchester fought Amara, and when it seemed that all would be lost God returned to turn the tide in their favour. Whether they knew it was him who had done it Pestilence didn't know. The humans had so little perception of the way reality truly was. But he knew as the battle came to a climax that soon it would be over and Death would come for him. His brother had said they would talk, but he knew that his faith was in that beings hands, and for the first time that did not scare him. He had discovered, as many beings had before him, that his greatest enemy was himself, his own pride and wish for power and prestige. He had learnt the hard way that those things were not for him. He was always going to be the weakest of the horsemen, the one that humanity would always fight. He would accept his place on the bottom rung of their hierarchy, and accept the jibes and comments given by his brothers, if, that was, Death let him live. He may have saved him before, but Pestilence was sure that was just a reprieve. The true judgement was coming and it was coming soon.

* * *

Death had found God and persuaded him, with maybe some manipulation, that he should join the fight to protect his creations and as such the world was back in the balance that it should be. Now he had to deal with the other errant members of his family. It didn't take him long to find Pestilence, though he was in the one place he had never expected to find him. He was sitting in the Winchesters bunker reading one of their books which had been left on the table when they had departed for their latest hunt.

"Why are you here Pestilence?" He asked curiously as he arrived and looked around.

"This is the scene of my greatest failure. I thought it a fitting place to wait for our talk." Pestilence replied carefully returning the book to the exact location he had picked it up from.

"You feel shame at what you did?" Death asked seating himself regally next to his brother.

"Yes." Pestilence replied with a sigh.

"Why?" Death asked, and Pestilence knew that it was on his answer to this question that his fate would be decided. As such he took his time finding the right answer in his mind.

"Because the darkness tricked me and I was too consumed with the idea of power to see." He finally said. That was what he felt the most shame about. That he had fallen for her lies and manipulations.

"Yes." Death responded with a nod. That was indeed something worthy of feeling shame for. But they had all fallen for some trickery in the past, it was part of learning and growing. It was how he moved on that mattered.

"I have come to accept I am the weakness of us now. I will always be the one humanity fights, and beats." Pestilence said in the hopes that Death would spare him if he showed the right amount of humility.

"Have you never asked yourself why it is they fight you so hard and yet let war and famine have a free rein?" Death asked instead of agreeing with Pestilence. It was time his little brother thought about who he truly was in this world and where he truly stood among them.

"Because I am the one they can with their science. No need for diplomacy." Pestilence answered with a frown. That did not sound right to him, but it was all he could think of as an answer.

"No. it's because you are the one they are most afraid off." Death said simply.

"What do you mean?" Pestilence asked with a puzzled frown.

"You can strike any of them at any time, any man woman or child can get ill, in any country in any part of the world. You send fear racing through them that is rivalled only by their fear of me. You have the more power over humanity than War and Famine could ever have. Those are things they could fight and stop if they wished, but you strike without warning and you kill without discrimination. You are not the weakest of us Pestilence, you are one of the strongest." Death replied in response showing his brother a way of looking at the world that he had never considered before.

"But then, why can I not kill them all?" Pestilence asked still not sure that what Death said was indeed true.

"There is a time for everything, and one day you will strike in such a way that none of humanity will be left, but you will strike with your brothers at your side. Humanity will have its time to die, but that time is not yet. You must learn patience my brother, once you do, then nothing can stop you from achieving that which you were created to do." Death explained with a small smile on his face at the wonder he saw in his brother's eyes as he considered his words.

"You truly think so?" Pestilence asked not sure if he could truly let himself believe these words. They were more than he had ever hoped for.

"I do. Now come, leave this place. Let us join our brothers and rejoice for the time when time itself will end." Death replied standing and looking to his brother to see how he would now respond.

"Yes brother, I would like that." Pestilence answered standing as well, making sure he stood tall and proud. He was Pestilence and he would bring a plague unlike any ever seen on the earth before. But not yet, one day in the future, when the time was right. He would wipe humanity from the face of the earth.

And with that Pestilence followed Death with a smile on his face. He wasn't weak or powerless, it was just the time wasn't right for him to release his true power on the world. But he could wait, he was eternal after all. Time was a small price to pay for getting what he wanted in the end.

His turn to shine.

THE END

* * *

 **So that's it, I hoped you liked it and again thank you to all those of you who have followed and favoured and reviewed. And a special thank you for the prompt from PrawnNetwork.**

 **Peace out ya'll. Hope you have a great Christmas and an absolutely fabulous new year.**


End file.
